


Miraculous corruption

by nextgenRichthofen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, My first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextgenRichthofen/pseuds/nextgenRichthofen
Summary: Chloe finally pushes Marinette over the edge. soon after, she gets a visit from papillon. forcing Adrien to make an ultimatum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. i debated between this one and my call of duty one.

Marinette couldn't take it anymore, she's had it with Chloe and attempts to humiliate her, today, not only has she managed to do it, she managed to do it right in front of Adrien "It's useless now Tikki, Adrien will never fall for me now after what Chloe did" She told Tikki crying in her bed with a photo of Adrien in her arms.

Tikki then flew up to her face wiping tears from her cheek "Don't be hopeless Marinette, i'm pretty sure feels the same way about you as well. The evidence is clear after all the time you've spent with him." Tikki said while giving her another cookie from the plate from the plate on her bed. Marinette took the cookie and started eating it saying" As much as i'd like to believe that's true Tikki its not, he's probably laughing his head off after what happened."

Thinking this just made her eyes well up even more. Just as Marinette was reaching for another cookie Tikki pushed her with surprising force and shouted "Marinette watch out! an akuma!"

Quickly regaining her surroundings, she got up and scanned around for the akuma. She spotted it and yelled to Tikki " Tikki, spots on! I need to purify the akuma!"

Just as she said this however she tripped over herself and fell to the floor. Unfortunately for Marinette just as Tikki went inside her earring the akuma reached her as well. Marinette grew dizzy and she collapsed to the ground due to the stress of both transformations. All she could remember from then was her falling and man appearing dressed in purple...

..."wake up Marinette" Papillon said to Marinette as she was waking up, Papillon continued saying" Who would have thought that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ordinary school girl, bottom of the social rank, is Ladybug. Truly this IS a day of surprises." Papillon said with a chuckle.

"Wha- what do you want, Papillon?" Marinette said weakly still recovering from the fall. Papillon started saying "Well originally I wanted you to be my next villain for Ladybug and Chat Noir but why have a somebody when i can have half the package? Now, back to business, i'll help you get your revenge from Chloe and in return well, you already know what i want" Papillon said with a devious smile. 

Marinette stood up, still slightly dizzy from the fall, said"No! i'd rather be humiliated every day for the rest of my life than help you get mine and Chat Noir's miraculouses!" But even she said this she knew that she'd do anything to keep from reliving what happened a few hours ago. As if he read her mind, Papillon said "Okay then, we'll just have to do this the hard way, i'm sorry for what's about to happen"

Marinette then said" No! No! okay i'll-" but even as she begged and pleaded she could already feel herself running down the hall towards Alya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes a trip down memory lane, and Adrien tries and *no spoilers* to ask out Marinette( i aint like that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the second chapter. i"m so sorry but my computer crashed(crashed meaning shot by wunderwaffe Dg-3) and yeah thats what happened. please enjoy! ;)

"Marinette! Where have you been girl?" Alya said with a look of concern on her face. Marinette, Who could barely contain her joy blurted " I'm going to ask out Adrien today Alya! i mean it this time, i'm really going to do it" Marinette said with a squeal.

Alya then hugged her best friend, saying " Oh my god girl i'm so-" Alya paused and looked at her glared at her best friend " Wait, every time you even so much as think about him you almost faint let alone even talk to him. So, how's this going to work out?" Alya said with confused look on her face. This made Marinette grin even more " I am. In fact, you're going to be there with me for proof. I'm so excited!!"

Both girls started jumping up and down with joy. Then Marinette stopped, a look of worry appeared on her face she then said in a voice that hosted fear and doubt " What if he rejects me? Alya? What if he just busts out laughing due to how pathetic and dumb sound? On second thought never mind i wont be asking him out today or any other day." Marinette said with a look of defeat on her face.

Just as Marinette turned around she was yanked back Alya who then turned around " Oh no your not Mari, you are not going to be throwing away all that enthusiasm and most importantly, two weeks of hanging out with Adrien out the window just because of some little thought that popped in your head. At least not on my watch. now get out that door and find him." Alya said fiercely as she was pushing Marinette out the door of their lockers.

Marinette searched but couldn't find him. In the end, she decided to ask him out after school instead, but just as everybody was about to go inside the classroom Chloe stepped in front of them saying" Excuse me, but i have something to tell you that you Will NOT believe!" Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

Marinette couldn't think of what she could possibly say now but she hung around to see what she had to say. Chloe scanned the crowd until she locked eyes with Marinette and rushed over to her wrapping her arm around her shoulder " There you are! So anyways my friend Marinette over here has a crush on Adrien. Can you guys picture it in your heads? What pathetic a little scene it would be." she said while looking at Marinette.

Fear instantly hit Marinette in a flood but she remained calm and said to her " No i dont Chloe, i don know why you keep making wild claims about me. Even if i did like him you have no proof, so get out of my way i'm about to be late for class" Marinette shrugged off Chloe's arm and was about to enter the classroom when Chloe Yelled " Not so fast Marinette! Don't you just love technology? Oh wait, you can't even afford a new pair of shoes so, allow me to show you what one can use it for" 

Chloe pulled out her phone from her pocket and pulled up a recording of everything she and Alya said just a few minutes ago. Chloe then went up to a horrified Marinette and whispered in her ear" Do you seriously think that Adrien will go out let alone even consider going with you somewhere? Your so pathetic that i just might let ask him out just so i can watch him reject you, but that'd be too nice. Face it you will never be as beautiful me."

Immediately after she told her this Chloe stepped back and Marinette instantly started running down the hall with tears rushing down her face she turned a corner and slammed into Adrien Agreste. Just when Marinette was about to fall when, Adrien with cat-like reflexes, grabbed her arm and steadied her." Careful Marinette! Are you OK?" he said with worry as he noticed her teary eyes. " I-I- I'm fine A-A- Adrien." Marinette said stuttering harder than ever before, but Adrien could tell that she wasn't. Worried, he was about to open his mouth to tell her something when Marinette wrenched her hand from Adrien who didn't even realize he was still holding it. Then she started running down the courtyard towards the exit to her home, crying the whole way...

 

..."So, do you accept? In fact, i'll sweeten the deal, give your miraculouses and you can your dear beloved Adrien Agreste all to yourself.And you'll live happily ever after." Said Papillon knowing that this would get her to accept. 

A part of Marinette to decline the offer, but the other part of her " I accept." Marinette whispered, barely able to say the words.

" What was that? I couldn't hear you." Papillon said mockingly. Suddenly in an instant Marinette stood up and yelled " I SAID YES!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" Then as fast as she got up she collapsed to the floor an all new set of tears on her face. " Good, good. Thank you Marinette, you will be rewarded dearly." and with that he left a sobbing Marinette on the ground...

...When Adrien woke up the next morning all he could think about was Marinette and how he could ask her out without her thinking that it was another prank by Chloe." what am i going to do Plagg? The moment everything's going my something or someone has to ruin it, why is it always me?" he said to Plagg while getting his backpack ready. For once he wished that things would go his way. "To be honest Adrien, i actually kind of feel bad for you cause of your bad luck and all. But don't worry, if your around someone with lots of happiness or good luck then it'll rub off on you for a while before you have to be near them again." Plagg said as he scarfed down a piece of Camembert. Adrien sighed wishing it could all just come easily to him as he climbed into his limousine to go to school.

Marinette arrived at the school around the time Alya and Nino did. When Alya saw her face lit up and she rushed down to see her." Oh my god Marinette don't do that ever again!!" Alya said worriedly."I'm sorry Alya that i scared you like that, i really am but its just that what Chloe said really got to me." Marinette said trying to breakdown.

Alya then released her and said " Oh that witch has been taken care of. Adrien and I went to Mr. Damocles and told him what happened and she got suspended for a week. She finally got what was coming to her." Immediately Marinette grew confused and responded" Wait what? Did you say you and Adrien? Why did he go with you?" But before Alya could respond Marinette froze when she heard Adrien shout behind her" Marinette!" Marinette turned around slowly trying to hide her fear of facing Adrien. " You know what? I just realized that i have to go talk to Nino so i'll leave you two here" Alya told Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette instantly turned around mouthing ’Adrien is here please!!’ but Alya just shook her head and told her “ Sorry girl, you got yourself into this mess you get yourself out of it.” And with that she turned around and walked away. 

Marinette, facing Adrien “Uh, h-h-hi A-A-Adrien, Uh i-i-is there something you n-n-need?” Marinette said trying not to freak out at the sight of Adrien. Adrien took a deep breath and began to talk "Well i wanted to talk to you is that, well, yesterday i wanted to ask you if, if you would go out with me." he said trying not to sound nervous but his scarlet cheeks gave it all away.

Marinette gave a look of surprise but then started to turn around when Adrien told her" Marinette please wait! i mean it, this isn't some prank from Chloe, can you at least think about it?" Marinette looked back at him, she could tell that he was telling truth, but she still didn't want to believe it. "I'm sorry Adrien, but i have to say no" she said with a voice full of regret. she then began running down the hall before he could say anything else. Adrien sighed and started walking down the hall wondering if he'll ever get to hold her in his arms


	3. only if you want me to part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plagg convinces adrien to take another crack at Marinette because he stand him being dejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo sorry for not updating in sooooo long but i couldnt family isssues school red tape and all that good stuff, but anyways i need your help, my mind is on the verge of collaspe due to too many fics being in there, so i need you guys to vote for which fic you want me to write next, i will eventually have written all of them so uh yeah please tell me what you want to read next in the comments section below please. with a cherry on top. with a side of sprinkles. and i'll loan you my pair of Ragnarok dg-4's.

Alya came up to Adrien after school had ended and said " I'm so sorry Adrien, i seriously thought she was going to say yes. She's liked you for so long." She was cautious to say this when Marinette had left the building. Adrien looked at her and said " I should have waited, after what Chloe did i knew she was going to say no anyways but i was stupid enough to ask her out anyways" it's not like i deserve her anyways, i should have known better. Adrien couldn't shake this thought from his head throughout the day and when the day finally all he wanted to do was collapse into a ball in his bed overwhelmed by his thoughts.

 

 

 

"Hey Adrien, it's time for patrol" Plagg told Adrien between mouthfuls of Camembert, annoyed that his phone kept buzzing and him not getting it.

 

 

 

" I think i'll skip out on patrol today, but thanks for reminding me anyways" Adrien sighed but just as he was about to turn off the light to go to sleep until Plagg said " Come on Adrien just accept it! i'm going to lose my appetite if you keep going on like this, you still have Ladybug, go after her." Plagg flew up blocking the switch for the light but Adrien shooed the kwami saying " I've already tried Ladybug and she didn't fall for me so i tried asking out Marinette but she said no too. Just leave me alone Plagg please." Adrien walked over to his bed already having headache from overthinking too much. 

 

 

 

" If its any consolation, Adrien, that girl Marinette was lying about not wanting to go out with you" Plagg said as a last attempt to get him to go out on patrol. Immediately Adrien shot up and said " What did you say? Tell me." Hoping to get some kind of answer he waited until Plagg finished his Camembert and Plagg said " Oh no nothing, after all you told me to leave you alone so i will." 

" Come on Plagg! How do you know Marinette was lying." Adrien begged to his kwami. " Oh well see here's the problem just as i was about to tell you it slipped my mind, if only there was something that could jog my memory." The kwami said already knowing what his charge was going to say " Plagg!! NOW!! Okay! Okay! i will give you a whole wheel of Camembert everyday for a month just tell me how you KNOW!!!"(SOMEONE is obsessed) His charge bellowed.

"Alright NOW we're talking! What?" All Adrien could do was glare at Plagg" Okay so how i know is because when you asked her out and she said no i could sense that she wanted to say yes but for some reason she said no but you could tell that she wanted a little Adri-love." Plagg said laughing at his own joke Adrien said " Plagg, claws out!!"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here they are:
> 
> revolution: inspired by vegabondjumper but with my own little twist, the prince has been missing and the kingdom is in all out civil war, just when things couldn't any worse for marinette, she finds a boy dressed in leather and chat ears and her life changes forever.
> 
>  
> 
> vigilante Noir: ever since Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated stoneheart, the whole of paris has been considering Chat Noir a vigilante because of his cataclysm, so the police have been hunting him down constantly despite ladybugs attempts to make them see him the way she sees him , but when an akuma named the haunter starts kidnapping paris residents, Chat Noir thinks that he has finally found a way to clear his name and goes on a solo mission to find him. Oh and Chat Noir and Marinette are going out.
> 
> the primrose path: Marinette was taking a walk in the woods and almost gets killed when raiders ambush her had it not been for Chat Noir, the mysterious being who lived in the forest, imediately after Chat Noir falls in love with her and vice versa, kinda of a work in progress
> 
> a helping hand: the prequel to this fic, how tyler brand met adrien and chat noir and marinette and ladybug. and why both Chat Noir and Adrien hate him
> 
> Lost love: what if there was never any hawkmoth? what if master fu didnt give them their rings and earrings because of no hawkmoth, but marinette and adrien still met each other? this fic was a bit of a challenge but i perfected it to its best and i must say its pretty damn good. and adrien falls in love with marinette but lets face it, these 2 are sooooooooooooooo oblivious that they literally have made sat down and think about it. and that fic is just what this is about, fluff at its finest. and yes of course i'll be including the umbrella scene how could i not? and also adrien's mother never died. which in turn she plays a major role in getting these to dorks to fall in love.
> 
> the issue with chat blanc: for the record, i dont know why i agreed to write this type of fic because whenever i do, people look at me weirdly, i like to get descriptive whenever im writing anything, so i only make smutty fics on special requests. im not going into detail but adrien is akumatized and marinette falls in love with him. this fic is marinated in sin and smut.
> 
> nightly romance: Marinette and adrien have graduated high school and now go to college, on the eve of her first day she recives a visit from non other than chat noir, who tries to get adrien and Marinette to get together. i cant say more because then it ruins the twist.
> 
>  
> 
> Situations: Marinette has finally received her acceptance letter to the number 1 fashion university in paris, but freaks out when she finds out that her roommate is none other than Adrien Agreste, prepare for akward situations at every corner with this one,
> 
>  
> 
> she's mine: Adrien finds out that Marinette is ladybug and instantly falls in love with her. but grows jealous when he finds out that not only is there another guy hitting on her, but Marinette is falling for him instead, and whats even worse is that his only goal is to hurt her and mistreat her. mix a little( more like a lot of) jealous adrien and a seething chat noir into the scene and you get a recipe for disaster
> 
> and thats it. oh and one more thing, be sure to check out MusicMasta's The unbearable hunger cause im also writing a hate fic on one of the characters in there. and yes i got permission to do it.


	4. only if you want me to part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets what he wants...but not without difficulties(you all can guess why...he gets rekt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this journey...has been a long a one, and im glad that we pulled through. i'd give an excuse but i'll just tell the truth, i was too insecure to continue this fic but with some recent inspiration i got the job done, and i'm going to start up a new fic called agreste mob or another one (i legit dont know which one to choose) and im also adding another chapter to this is the part where you say sorry. im glad i was able to write this fic and get back into the game, but as always, all good things must come to an end...
> 
>  
> 
> Note: down at the bottom whenever i save it as a draft it turns into a huge paragraph that i don't know how to fix, so if that happens then im sorry.

Chat Noir paced and paced as he thought about how he should ask out Marinette it shouldn't be. He then decided to ask Ladybug for advice when she came, after all, if anybody had advice, it'd be her. Chat heard a soft thud and a retracting yo yo and turned around to see his lady behind him, "Chat Noir! Oh my god!" Ladybug ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Confused yet worried, he asked her "My lady? Whats wrong, did something happen?" Ladybug released him and told him " He got to me Chat, Papillon got to me"a butterfly outline appeared around her face"H-he wants me take your miraculous by force if i have to. Chat please you have to take my miraculous...i can't hold him back for long"

 

Chat Noir wanted to scream his head off, will life always be this cruel? Will there be no mercy spared for him and his loved ones? No he decided, mercy is earned, not given " tell me what to do my lady, there must be SOMETHING i can do?" Ladybug went up to him and put her hands to her ears and Chat realized what she was about to " No! Ladybug, what are you doing, we cant reveal our identities to each other. There has to be something else.? But to no avail, Ladybug took off her transformation.

 

Marinette walked up to him, cupped a shocked Chat Noir's face and smiled sadly. She reached up to his ear and whispered "This the only way there is, chaton. I know you'll be successful,please don't lose them." Marinette got down on her toes and kissed Chat Noir, she poured everything she had and her love for him into that kiss. To Chat Noir, it was too soon for Chat, as he saw Marinette pass out in his arms he let out a cry of surprise and knelt down and gently laid her in his arms. "its all my fault, i'm sorry Marinette."

 

Just as he said this a figure appeared in front of him and began to speak "No, its not entirely your fault Chat Noir, mistakes were made on all sides." Chat Noir didn't believe it, anybody but him, anything but this. Slowly,he released Marinette and jumped from his position to the man in front him and pinned him to the ground "What are you doing here Cain!?! I told you never to come near me or Ladybug again after what happened you little piece of shit!!" Cain laughed and faster than Chat could register, Cain pushed him off and pinned him to the wall and twisted his arm so far behind his back that if he applied anymore force he would dislocate it.

 

"The thing is Chat Noir, i asked Fu if i could be the one to help you and Ladybug with your...problem. Even after what happened with us i still considered you a friend but it seems that this feeling isn't returned. I'm not a monster, i just can't control myself sometimes and that's my major downfall for me that i try to fix." Cain released Chat Noir and waited till he could see him and pulled out a large, circular amulet with runes inscribed and began to tell him "All we need to do is to get this amulet over her heart and wait until-" Before Cain could finish he was pulled back by Marinette and thrown to the other side of the building. Before Chat Noir could do anything he was(for the second time) slammed up against the wall.

 

"So kitty, are you going to save me the trouble of having to rough you up and give me the miraculouses are we going to have to persuade you to? Your choice," She took her hand and caressed Chat's face with it " Although i'd hate to have to ruin such a perfect face...So cute." With extreme difficulty, and several attempts later, Chat grabbed his baton from his back extending it and flew upwards breaking out of Marinettes grasp and landed in front of her."Sorry my lady but if i recall correctly, you told me to not to give them to anybody or lose them."

 

But before Marinette could do anything else Cain appeared from behind her and grabbed her into a bear-hug"That's no way to treat a friend Ladybug." Before Cain could continue Marinette threw her elbow and hit Cain square in the jaw knocking him out. Chat Noir switched to two batons and switched to defensive mode as Marinette went him with wave of a attacks for an attempt at grabbing the miraculouses. Marinette feigned left and Chat took the bait and soon Chat Noir was pinned to the ground by Marinette and said in a sickeningly sweet voice " Oh kitty kitty, looks like you lost. Give me the miraculouses or you'll live in a world of regret." On that note Chat laughed and grinned a Cheshire grin.

 

" Princess, anything you do will always be cherished by me." Immediately Chat Noir regretted that statement(but its true)when Marinette punched him in the jaw three times and then kneed him in the groin. Chat let out a scream of pain and curled up into a ball holding the miraculous in his balled up fists. When repeated back kicks did not work which angered Marinette she grabbed him by the collar and threw him at the wall which collided with Chats back horribly. When Chat Noir didn't get back up Marinette walked over to him, grabbed him and slammed him into the wall which is near its breaking point due to the force Marinettes throw. 

 

"So...does your previous statement still hold true little kitty? Or do you want more...cherishing?"Chat Noir had enough "Cherishing" when he coughed up blood the first 3 times and attempt number 4 coming in strong."Marinette, please. I know your in there." Chat closed what little space there was between their mouths and kissed Marinette. For a second, Marinette froze not knowing what to do. Chat Noir then grabbed the amulet from his pocket and and threw up the amulet and almost immediately a light flashed and the runes began to flash purple. Chat Noir held Marinette in his arms and kept the amulet pressed on her heart, Marinette then began to convulse as Chat Noir heard from behind him "Your killing her! Take it off!" Chat immediately broke off any contact between her and the amulet and let her fall to the ground not knowing what to do.

 

The amulet flashed purple then died to its original dull color. After 5 minutes the amulet began to heat up and turned a bright purple shade "Cain what's happening!?!" Cain ran up to him and swatted the amulet from his hand " Summon your cataclysm and destroy it when you see the amulet glow. I'm sorry, i have no more time." Cain dissipated into smoke and Chat saw a dark, purple glow emanating from behind him. "Cataclysm!" and touched the amulet, within seconds the the amulet turned into ashes and all went silent.

 

"Chat?"

 

Chat Noir turned around and rushed over to Marinette in record time "Princess! Are you ok?" Marinette immediately got up and wrapped her arms around Chat and began to cry into his chest. 

 

"Chat please...I'm so sorry i never meant for this to happen, i-i know you can never forgive but please-"

"Stop right there, Marinette, for the record i already have and secondly-"

Marinette backed away from him and could only stare at him in what looked like a mixture of anger and regret"Why!?! i almost killed you and you... it hasn't even been 5 minutes and already you've forgiven-"

"Because it wasn't your fault-"

THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!"Marinette shrieked and began to cry even harder than before "You're too kind for your own good. I almost KILLED you and you haven't even hated me even for a minute. Please...just say something full of hate, it would make me feel better."

Before Adrien could say anything else, his transformation wore off and left a petrified Marinette standing there"Adrien?" Adrien went over to her and hugged her "Marinette. Please. This wasn't your fault, i-i can't think of one time i have ever regarded you with hate and i wont start now." Adrien leaned down and kissed her, Marinette wanted to kiss him back, needed to kiss him back, but she couldn't after what happened, Marinette pulled back from his kiss and began to say"I'm so sorry Adrien, i can't... i just can't!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug "Goodbye Adrien."Marinette swung away and left a heartbroken Adrien not knowing that she felt the same pain he is experiencing...

 

 

two weeks later...

 

This had been the second week Plagg had seen Adrien lie in bed crying his eye's out, he had lost weight and his back had gotten worse and what little food he did have did not help at all towards his condition and finally decided to take things into his own hands(or paws?)"Adrien? Are you ok?"Adrien in a flash grabbed a pillow and struck the kwami unsuspectingly and said "Give me one reason to pull this ring off my finger and smash it into a million pieces, give me a reason!" Plagg flew over to him and shouted " Why are you mad at ME for? I'm not the one who bruised your perfect little body or rejected your love. I'm not the one who ripped the heart from your chest and shattered it!"

 

For the first time in two weeks Adrien got up from his bed to stare the smug kwami in the eye"You gave me false hope! Did you seriously think that this wouldn't do anything to me? You need to get it through your thick little skull and into your brain if you even have one that not everything is about YOU!I...i just..." Adrien's voice trailed off and fell onto his bed crying all over again "I'm sorry Plagg, its just...i can't. i ever since that night...i don't know if i have anything worthwhile anymore." Plagg flew over to his charge and sat beside his head " Kid, when i told you that that girl liked you...i was telling the truth. Its just that whenever a person who is purified from a process like that it takes a while for a person to to heal from that kind of purification because whenever an akuma attaches itself to its victim, what happens is that it attaches itself to the person's emotions and soul and when that kind of purification happens...the scars take a lot longer to heal." Adrien for the longest time, didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could just lay back down and wallow in self-pity again or maybe, just maybe, he could take one more risk and win everything he's ever dreamed of. Adrien got up and began to fix himself in order to be presentable, anything to see her one last time... Marinette had a rough time transitioning back into her regular lifestyle, first of all she had to explain to her parents why she had been crying all night and mostly through the first week she had Alya as a crutch and abandoned her soon after despite her threats and pleading and bribes, Tikki on the other hand had helped her out some more but in the end she stopped confiding in her as well. All she really wanted was to see Adrien one last time, but he stopped going to school and showing up for patrol. Which had worried Marinette cause she knew that she told Adrien that she didn't want to see him but now she felt guilty for him taking it too seriously and not appearing at all. Just as she was going to finish her latest sweater design she heard a sharp rap on the door downstairs. Which, was unusual due to her parents usually just coming straight in unless they locked door again. "coming!" Marinette shouted and went down the stairs towards the door. Marinette opened the door and saw him...Adrien. The first thing Adrien did before anything else could happen was he hugged Marinette as tight he could and the second thing that happened was Marinette hugged himg back and began to cry into Adrien's chest." Marinette...i know you told me never to see you again, but-" Marinette couldn't take it anymore, just merely holding him wasn't enough anymore. She grabbed his face and began to kiss him and to her surprise Adrien kissed her back. As much as Marinette would have loved to continue the kiss she didn't and pulled away "Marinette...will you...go out with me?"For what seemed like an eternity Marinette didn't answer only savoring Adrien's touch "only if you want me to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to add an extended ending to this(cause the one thats in here is trash and i should drink bleach for writing such a dumb ending) but i couldn't cause i didn't want this fic to fizz out. but if you guys want an extra chapter then i'll do it just tell me down below(and i'll post it much sooner). Do i need to change my writing style?


End file.
